


Cigno predatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dubious Consent, F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche i 'cigni' sanno essere dei predatori.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE	F/F	Ballo in maschera, age gap (Bonus se ambientato nell'Ottocento).





	Cigno predatore

Cigno predatore

La nobildonna avanzò, la perla d’argento che portava al collo le ticchettava sui seni, mentre i lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

Indossava una maschera da cigno, che teneva con le mani pallide e affusolate. Ascoltava distrattamente la musica del pianoforte che risuonava nella sala, coperta dal brusio di voci.

Passava distrattamente tra gli ospiti vestiti in maschera, mentre le finte ali candide ondeggiavano sul suo vestito candido.

La luce argentea della luna faceva risaltare le sue iridi color fumo e i suoi capelli color cenere.

Notò una ragazzina seduta sul davanzale della finestra, aveva una mascherina di cartapesta bianca e un vestito rosa, decorato da fiorellini candidi.

La nobildonna la raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco, la ragazzina si ritrasse.

< Mi ha riconosciuto nonostante la maschera, ma io non so chi è lei > pensò.

“Sei la figlia di?” domandò, sfiorandole la mano.

“Adrien Rock” rispose la ragazza.

La nobildonna le sfiorò la mano e la vide rabbrividire.

“Oh, uno dei miei fornitori. Sai, ho voluto invitare questa sera tutti quelli che ho aiutato” soffiò.

< E che ti devono qualcosa, non potendoti rifiutare nulla, se non vogliono finire rovinati. I tuoi desideri e preferenze sono risaputi. Mio padre mi ha fatto vestire così proprio sapendolo, sarà così felice che ha scelto me e non le altre…

Anche se penso sia dovuto al fatto che sono la più piccola tra loro. Forse mi preferirebbe una bambina > pensò la giovane. Accavallò le gambe, spostando la gonna.

La nobildonna le abbassò una spallina e le fece passare la mano alle spalle, iniziando a slacciarle il corpetto.

“Il tuo nome?” domandò.

“Brigitta” rispose la ragazzina.

La nobildonna sorrise, la maschera le lasciava scoperta la parte inferiore del viso, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare le piume che la decoravano. Socchiuse le labbra rosee e le posò un bacio sul collo sottile, lasciandole il segno del rossetto. La cipria che aveva sulle gote, insieme al neo finto, dissimulavano la sua età e le prime rughe.

La ragazzina si piegò all’indietro e si appoggiò contro la finestra, chiudendone l’altra metà, fermando gli spifferi di vento notturni.

“Ora respiri meglio?” le chiese la nobildonna. Le infilò una mano sotto la gonna e l’accarezzò con fare invadente, stringendole le cosce.

Brigitta vide che tutti si voltavano dall’altra parte e avvertì un senso di fastidio.

“Sì, madame” rispose.

“Chiamami pure Concetta” rispose la nobildonna, iniziando ad abbassarle i reggicalze.

La punta delle orecchie di Brigitta si tinse di rosso, mentre il suo respiro diveniva irregolare, il suo seno fremeva grazie al corsetto slacciato e si notava non fosse ancora perfettamente formato.

“Co-concetta… Vorrei sdraiarmi” sussurrò, mentre sentiva le dita della donna infiltrarsi sotto il suo intimo di lana ricamato in pizzo.

La donna le sfiorò l’inguine, sentendola trasalire, e notò con piacere che era stata rasata.

“Certo, puoi venire nelle mie stanze” la rassicurò, ritraendo la mano. Non prima, però, di averle strusciato le unghie aguzze sul gluteo minuto.

Brigitta aveva le gote in fiamme e si guardava intorno con aria confusa, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo. La melodia del pianoforte e le voci erano diventati un rumore assordante che le dava la nausea e il mal di testa.

Concetta l’afferrò per i fianchi sottili e la trascinò con sé, al loro passaggio camerieri e partecipanti della festa si scostavano.

Adrien le seguì fino al piano di sopra con aria tronfia a un paio di passi di distanza e si fermò davanti alla camera da letto. Rimase fermo, sorseggiando dello champagne, finché da dentro non iniziarono a provenire dei gemiti.

Riconobbe la voce della figlia in quei mugolii rochi, dapprima disperati e man mano più accorati e ripetitivi. Alcuni rassomigliavano a singhiozzi, ma altri erano ansiti simulati.

< Non male, ma ha ancora molto da imparare dalla madre. Spero che a milady sia ugualmente piaciuta > pensò, scendendo le scale con petto in fuori e capo alzato. Indossava una maschera arancione da volpe, decorata da filamenti in bronzo.


End file.
